In the existing charging network architecture, after a traffic platform is deployed in a core network, all the traffic data flows are routed through a Serving Gateway (S-GW) and a Packet data network Gateway (P-GW), so that a charging data bill can be generated, and a user can be charged accordingly.
As a 5G network has been proposed, the concept of Mobile Edge Content and Computing (MECC) has been further proposed. The concept of MECC refers to that an information technology serving environment and a cloud computing capability are provided at the position of a mobile user, and contents are distributed and pushed to the proximate network side (e.g., a base station), so that applications, traffic and contents are deployed in a highly distributed environment to thereby better satisfy a low delay and a high bandwidth requirements of traffic in the 5G network.
However some low-delay and high-bandwidth traffic application platform is deployed proximate to the base station side in the 5G network, so that these traffic data are not routed through the core network, so an operator cannot charge the user for the traffic in the existing charging architecture.